The present invention relates to gas turbine engines, and in particular, to heat exchangers for use in gas turbine engines. Gas turbine engines typically include a number of components that use lubricating oil to cool and lubricate moving parts. Such gas turbine engines typically include one or more heat exchangers for cooling the oil used to cool and lubricate the moving parts.
Some such heat exchangers are air-oil heat exchangers, whereby heat from the oil is transferred to relatively cool gas, such as air, flowing over the heat exchanger. Those air-oil heat exchangers require a source of air for cooling the oil. Some gas turbine engines draw cooling air from a compressor section, from a fan bypass duct, or from another location. Drawing air from such locations can reduce the power output of the gas turbine engine, and thus, reduce engine efficiency. For example, some gas turbine engines include scoops to draw air from a fan bypass duct to cool the heat exchanger. The size, shape, and location of such scoops can block flow through the fan bypass duct, resulting in reduced engine efficiency.